


A Grave Error

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Reverend Amos Howell smiled as he wandered Smallville for what seemed like many hours.





	A Grave Error

I never created Superman TAS.

 

Reverend Amos Howell smiled as he wandered Smallville for what seemed like many hours. He glanced back. His eyes were on Unity while the latter followed him. ''We'll eventually find others for you to control,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to his master. He looked ahead. He shrugged by grave markers.

 

THE END


End file.
